


[ABO]易感期

by Yui0912



Series: [ABO]穿梭三部曲 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Uchiha Incest, 鼬佐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui0912/pseuds/Yui0912
Summary: ABO三部曲第二部讲的是[穿梭24小时]里大鼬大佐的往事





	1. 6月7日篇

6月7日，还有两天就要到鼬的生日了。

“易感期，顾名思义，对周围的信息素会变的更敏感。不过有趣的是易感期只会出现在alpha身上，可以说是alpha的发情期。易感期的alpha更容易闻到omega的信息素，自身信息素也会比平时更浓郁，容易诱导omega进入发情。虽然这种发情对omega来说只是短暂发情并非真正的发情期，但还是会给日常生活造成很大困扰，所以班上的alpha们到了易感期一定要记住请假……”

最后一节是生理课，宇智波佐助坐在教室靠窗的位置托着腮望向窗外。对于老师在讲台上的侃侃而谈一耳朵进一耳朵出，眼中也没有焦距。很显然，他在想事。

宇智波鼬，他的亲生哥哥，最近一个月时常会带着omega的气味回家，而且还是同一种。这种信息明显暗示着他很有可能迎来一位嫂子，寻常家的弟弟一定会为此高兴，兄长收获爱情是件好事。但佐助却高兴不起来，因为他暗恋他的alpha哥哥。

 

“佐助！我们去打球吧！”  
鸣人咋咋呼呼的跑过来拍上佐助的肩膀，佐助这才发现竟然已经放学了。

刚从办公室回来的鹿丸帮卡卡西带了一句话：  
“鸣人，卡卡西老师叫你赶紧把早上没交的物理做作业交了。

“啊啊啊！电学太难了！根本搞不明白啊！”  
鸣人抓着头发在教室里大喊大叫。他昨晚没写完作业，今天早上找了个理由故意没交。然而并没有什么用，因为各科老师催鸣人交作业已经成为日常。

“吊车尾。”  
佐助看着抓狂的鸣人笑骂一句。鸣人这一咋呼让他心情稍稍好了一点，于是刷刷刷几笔在草稿本上写了几个计算过程甩给鸣人，是昨晚作业的答案。

“啊啊啊！佐助你真是比一乐拉面还要好！！！”  
鸣人一边抄着答案一边毫不吝惜的夸奖起挚友。

“白痴。等等我跟你一起去办公室，卡卡西肯定会问你问题。”  
“好好好！”

其实佐助去找卡卡西并不只是为了帮鸣人，他还有更重要的事要问。  
鼬的生日快到了，但最近他与鼬的关系出了些问题，他不知道现在这么尴尬的处境今年要怎么给对方过生日。  
卡卡西是鼬大学时期的学长，也是整个学校里唯一知道他暗恋鼬的人，佐助决定参考一下卡卡西的意见。

 

办公室内，卡卡西看着鸣人和佐助叹了口气。交情好也不是这样好的吧？连起伙来应付老师，这点小动作他怎么可能看不出来？  
“成吧，今天就算你合格，记住明天一定要按时交作业。”

“卡卡西老师万岁！”  
鸣人听到卡卡西的话抓起作业本撒丫子就跑，差点撞到推门进来的男人。男人一身西装革履，朝鸣人飞奔的方向看了一眼。

“你又把鸣人留校了啊？”  
“今天怎么来的这么早？”  
“公司没什么事，过来接你下班。”

“喂，带土，正好有个事问你。”一直没说话的佐助站在旁边被秀了一脸，终于忍无可忍，“我哥他交女朋友了？”

晓公司，一家即将在国内上市的科研公司，也是鼬现在就职的地方。  
宇智波带土，卡卡西的伴侣，佐助和鼬的小叔叔，波风水门首相旧时的学生，晓公司的一把手，兼鼬的顶头上司。

“啊？？？没听说啊。”  
带土一脸不解，这小子今天抽什么疯？整个公司高层内部全都知道鼬暗恋他亲弟弟。交女朋友？开什么玩笑？要不是鼬死活不让他们说，他和迪达拉早就把这事捅给佐助本人了。

“诶对了，你是不是跟鼬闹矛盾了？他最近看上去心情不太好。”

半个月前佐助进入发情期，鼬照例请了一周的假。众所周知，往常鼬在佐助发情期后一定会神清气爽的回来上班。但这周不同，鼬回来上班时竟然整个人都散发着低气压。这种情况想都不用想，肯定是佐助踩到了鼬的底线。

“也不算闹矛盾，前不久我去鸣人家里住了一周。”  
一边在外面有着未知的omega，一边帮家里的omega做临时标记，这种事佐助接受不了。所以两周前是自他分化以来第一次依靠抑制剂度过发情期，在鸣人家。

“卧槽！你小子疯了吧？你一个没被标记的发情期omega去alpha家里住？”  
带土可算是知道鼬为什么这周心情那么差了，要是这种事发生在自己身上他不把另一个alpha砍了就不错了！

“我又不是去找鸣人，我是去找玖辛奈阿姨。玖辛奈阿姨也是omega啊，有什么问题吗？”  
父母已故，但也不至于连他们原来的密友都不能见吧？更何况玖辛奈阿姨和他一样都不是那种娇弱的omega，这种事向一个类型相同还成熟年长的omega寻求帮助有问题吗？

“佐助，不是我说你，这件事你做得确实欠妥。就算玖辛奈姐是omega，但他们家里还有两个alpha。”  
卡卡西也觉得很不对劲，冒冒失失，这完全不像佐助常日的行事风格。所以两人之间还是发生了一些他们不知道的事吧？

“水门叔叔出访风之国，鸣人又不跟我住一个屋。”  
“就算老师他…唉算了。你来办公室找我本来是因为什么事？”

佐助被卡卡西一问，瞬间蔫了。  
“后天就是鼬的生日了，我还什么都没准备，现在又这样…”

“你不用准备了。”带土突然开口。

佐助嗅到了一丝不对劲：  
“什么意思？”

“啊，哦，没什么。我是说你晚点送鼬礼物他也不会生你的气。”  
“话是这么说…但是…”  
“别但是了，实在不行你就把你自己送给他，听我的准没错！好了，你回去吧，我要接卡卡西回家了。”

带土拍了拍他这个小侄子的肩膀，示意他赶快走人别再占用他的卡卡西了！

待佐助走后卡卡西教育起带土：  
“带土，你那样说不太好吧，佐助还没成年。”

带土一脸满不在乎，甚至有点看热闹不嫌事大的表情。  
“没事。鼬今天跟我请了三天易感期的假，9号他不会回家的，就算佐助准备了礼物也送不出去。而且分化后本来就可以被永久标记，只不过没到结婚和生育的法定年龄而已。下个月佐助不就18了吗，就差一个月而已啦，无所谓的。”

 

佐助走出校门踢着人行道上的石子，心中依旧闷闷不乐。裤兜里突然传来一阵震动，他掏出手机看到来电显示的是鼬。

“哥哥？”  
“佐助，我这两天工作比较忙，不回家住了。”

在佐助的印象中，大概是从四年前他分化后起，鼬每年都会有几天忙到不着家。虽然父母留下了巨额遗产，可鼬还是担起了养家糊口的担子。佐助觉得鼬忙一些也在情理之中，自己更不该任性打扰，可是还有不到两天鼬就要过生日了。往年两人生日的凌晨没有一次是不在一起度过的，今年要破例了吗？

“哦。那后天呢？生日那天也不回来吗？”  
“说不准，再看吧。”  
“好吧，哥哥忙，我会照顾好自己的。”

说着，佐助就拐进了快餐店。

“嗯，记得好好吃饭，别又去吃快餐。”  
“哼，知道了！我挂了。”

佐助的小心思被鼬瞬间戳破，恼羞成怒的挂了电话。

他不是不会做饭。相反，因为父母早逝，他和鼬从小就轮流做饭，只是一个人在家吃饭的话实在没有开火的动力。

佐助决定去鸣人推荐的网红拉面馆尝一尝，刚好在晓公司旁边，然后再顺便买个蛋糕去公司里找鼬。假如后天不能过生日的话，那今天就简单的提前过一下好了，全当是给鼬一个惊喜。  
刚才卡卡西和带土说得对，之前发情期的事让鼬担心是他做的不妥当，应该亲自道个歉。然后尽量平心静气地问清信息素的事，再好好和鼬谈谈。

 

佐助站在地铁列车里的一个角落，回想起两年前的那个7月23日。

他的发情期一直很不稳定，那一天本来一切正常，谁知回家后突然发情。中学生要比上班族回家早一些，鼬从来不允许他用抑制剂，他就这样硬生生挨了将近三个小时的情潮。

因为那天刚好是佐助的生日，鼬提着一盒奶油蛋糕特意提前了半小时回家。进家后发现客厅里空无一人，鼬把蛋糕放到茶几上，去推佐助的卧室门。

香浓甜腻的奶油味在不算宽敞的闭塞房间里闷了三个小时，门刚一打开鼬就觉得自己如同淹在了奶油海里。他自小嗜甜，再加之是佐助的信息素味，鼬瞬间红了眼。

佐助蜷在床上浑身上下全部湿透，整个人像是从水里捞出来的一样。三个小时的情潮磨得他神志不清，连有人推门进来都不知道。只有身体的本能让他隐约间闻到了一缕熟悉心安的醉人酒香，浑身紧绷的身体渐渐放松，大脑变得更加昏沉。

“佐助，你还好吗？”  
鼬一边释放出信息素一边宽衣解带。

omega信息素被中和些许，佐助清醒了一点。  
“快点，我好难受。”

鼬翻身上床，手直接探入佐助身后。

“不用了，你快进来！”  
佐助本就身体不舒服，鼬的稳妥让他心更烦。双手搂住身上的人，他微微抬头啃咬起鼬的喉结。

“不行，就算是omega我也怕你受伤。”  
鼬只是回吻，手上依旧小心翼翼的帮佐助扩张。

“你别弄了，快标记我，我要受不了了，永久标记我！”

鼬听到佐助的话动作突然停了下来。  
“佐助，你看着我，你还认识我是谁吗？”

“你废话怎么这么多！一个发情期omega求你永久标记怎么还磨磨叽叽的！”

情潮实在太折磨人，自己的发情期又总是很不稳定，佐助心想假如被永久标记，信息素中合能让一切都变得好一些。如今的高级抑制剂副作用很小，他们家也不是买不起，但鼬就是不让他用，每到发情期不得不靠鼬度过。

仅仅是临时标记也还好，在颈后直接注入信息素和高级抑制剂的道理一样。可鼬却说道理相同所以弊端也一样，于是每次都会进入他再进行临时标记，只为让身体危害降到最低。至于情事过后鼬依旧是一副好哥哥的样子，不咸不淡，不远不近。

佐助暗恋鼬已久，自14岁分化起就察觉了自己的心意。但鼬做得一切都如同例行公事，就好像真的只把他当做一个需要照看的亲人而已。正因如此佐助完全吃不准鼬的态度，于是每次的情事让他既甜蜜又痛苦，可他真的不想跟鼬再这样不清不楚下去了。

鼬冷下脸直起身审视着佐助，意乱情迷、神志不清、浑浑噩噩，眼中除了贪欢的期翼和肉欲的渴求再无其他。

“不可能。”

冷冰冰的三个字砸在佐助头上，让他清醒了些。  
“为什么…”

“你越线了。”  
鼬又俯下身，寻到佐助的后颈直接咬下去。这是自佐助分化以来，他第一次用这种粗暴的方式临时标记。然后退到床下，转身走出卧室把面色惨白的佐助一个人关在房门里。

佐助本以为他和鼬的关系会因此彻底玩蛋，没想到再发情时鼬像忘记了这件事一样，一如既往地帮他标记。佐助心里结了个疙瘩，但也失去了问出口的勇气，只能一边痛苦一边快乐。

都说长痛不如短痛，可是长痛至少有个长，快刀斩乱麻就什么都没了。于是佐助和鼬又回到那种不清不楚的关系，一直拖到现在。

 

“列车运行前方是山墓站，下车的乘客请提前做好准备。”  
播报女音打断佐助的回忆，他往前人群里挤了挤准备下车。

晚上六点半，正是各个餐馆爆满的时候，鸣人推荐的网红拉面馆更不例外。佐助只好打开手机app查找附近的蛋糕房，打算先把蛋糕订上。评分最高的一家竟然藏在附近的小区里，他盯着手机地图七拐八拐的走进小区，小区花园里有孩童跑过刚好撞了他一下。

“大哥哥对不起。”  
小姑娘怯生生的看着这个面无表情的大哥哥。

“没关系。你知道这个樱花蛋糕房在哪儿吗？”  
佐助把屏幕朝向小姑娘，指了指店铺的照片。

“啊！我知道，妈妈经常带我去那里买甜点。就是那边！顺着那栋楼旁边的路一直走就到了。”

小姑娘指了一个方向，佐助顺着看去只觉双目刺痛。他捏着手机静静地看着，连女孩儿什么时候跑走的都不知道。

他看到鼬提着一兜菜和一个年轻的陌生女人有说有笑地从那条路迎面走过来。

这就是所谓的工作忙？！

鼬买完菜走到楼门口时接到一个电话。  
“佐助？怎么了？”

“你在哪儿？”  
“我在公司，出什么事了吗？”

佐助看到不远处的鼬一边打着电话一边朝那个女人无奈地笑了一下，两人一起走进楼门。  
“宇智波鼬！明天晚上23:59前你必须回家！”

“喂？喂？佐助？”  
听筒中传来嘟嘟的断线声，佐助又一次提前挂了鼬的电话。


	2. 6月8日篇

6月8日夜里，鼬摁上门把手时已经是23:55分。

昨天佐助的语气让他今晚不得不回家，可是自己正值易感期实在危险，于是他犹豫了一整天拖到现在才到家门口。

推开门，屋里一片漆黑。玄关没有人，客厅没有人，厨房没有人。鼬又去了趟佐助的卧室，依旧没有人，他这个弟弟在哪不言而喻。

鼬走进自己的卧室还是一片漆黑，不过空气中果然传来熟悉的奶油香。平时淡淡的味道，现在却让他觉得浓郁的不得了。

该死的易感期。

鼬的神经紧绷了一下，手摸索起墙上的顶灯开关。就在这时更加甜腻的味道扑鼻而来，一只手攥住了他的手腕。

“今天倒是知道把omega的味道弄干净再回家。”  
佐助把鼬的手腕拿下来，关上门拉着鼬转了个身堵住门口。不让对方开灯，也不让对方出门。

“什么omega？”  
鼬疑惑不解？他除了佐助哪来的omega？就这唯一一个omega还是他只敢看不敢吃的。

“哼，你不用装。反正家里的收入都是你挣来的，哥哥有了嫂子该搬出去的也是我。”

佐助说了那么多，鼬却只注意到“搬出去”这三个字，瞬间引爆了积压了半个月的火气。  
“不允许！你别想找其他alpha。”

 

两年前佐助在意乱情迷之时请求他永久标记，气得他当场夺门而出。

他是搞科研的，就算不是纯生物领域但领域之间多少相通，omega在发情期时意志力有多薄弱他再清楚不过。生物医药部门从开发避孕药到研发新型抑制剂免不了各种取样调查，就他看到过的实例中，因为熬不过情潮所以被陌生alpha胡乱标记又始乱终弃的omega比比皆是。

佐助那次的行为实实在在的越过了他的底线。  
假如佐助没在家怎么办？假如佐助没关好门窗怎么办？假如刚才进来的人是别的alpha怎么办？是不是他就要是失去佐助了！

自佐助分化那天起，鼬就知道自己对这个亲生弟弟动了不该动的心思。于是他开始在床下扮演好哥哥，在床上扮演体己人，就算无法真正拥有佐助但至少也算聊以慰藉。

可这件事让鼬再也演不下去了！

父母生前是军方要人，去世后，一群老狐狸对他们兄弟二人虎视眈眈。要不是自己主动选择了另一条路，外加波风首相的回护，他们两个怕是早就被那群老东西吃的连骨头都不剩了。

为了给佐助一个良好的成长环境，还未成年时鼬就暗中在带土的掩护下步入社会摸爬滚打，那年他才十五岁。

晓团队涉及的领域很广，从生化到军火应有尽有，之所以能迅速崛起与背后的党羽脱不了干系。官场上、商战中、明面的、地下的，鼬所见到的、学到的大多是权谋诡计、尔虞我诈、阳奉阴违…

他生性孤傲，父母又早早双亡，自然没人教他怎样守护心上人，更没人教他怎样追求心上人。于是从那天起，鼬终于把用在外人身上的手段也用在了这个亲生弟弟身上。威逼利诱、欲擒故纵、趁人之危…无论是精神上还是身体上，各种各样的手段无所不用其极。

效果当然很明显，佐助一天比一天需要他，一天比一天渴求他。看着佐助被他骗的晕头转向鼬才渐渐心安，甚至几乎以为佐助真的喜欢上了他。

可两周前，佐助一反常态的拒绝了他的标记，甚至离家出走去了另一个alpha的家！对方不是别人，正是首相之子波风鸣人。

宇智波美琴和漩涡玖辛奈是闺中密友，从襁褓之时佐助和鸣人就开始见面，后来的幼儿园到现在的高中，两人都在同一所，甚至同一个班，是实打实的竹马关系。

难道是佐助终于察觉了对鸣人的感情才会拒绝他？

鼬这才意识到他用尽手段却好像从来没能抓住佐助的心，气急败坏令他大动肝火。

 

“凭什么！你想让我靠抑制剂过一辈子？”  
佐助心中不忿。前年鼬拒绝了他，现在又不让他找其他alpha。而鼬自己却州官放火，成天带着其他omega的味道晃来晃去，凭什么！

“凭我是你哥。”  
“宇智波鼬，你到底把我当成什么了！你真是太过分了！对，我是你弟弟，但不是你的私有财产！还有一个月我就成年了，我会去找一份工作把这些年你花在我身上的钱一点一点还上。当不成兄弟就别当！”

佐助一把拍开墙上的灯，拉开门就要出去。

明晃晃的灯光下鼬把佐助现在的样子看的一清二楚，一件宽大的白衬衫堪堪遮住大腿根，除了脚下踩着一双拖鞋其余地方不着寸缕。似有似无地白兰地味告诉着鼬，佐助身上的这件衬衫是他的。

香艳的画面和反抗的动作让鼬仅剩的理智彻底崩断。他一脚将门踹上，把佐助拖到床上欺身压了过去。易感期的暴躁易怒被鼬体现的淋漓尽致。

佐助是把带土那句话听进耳朵里的。  
他今天在心里扒拉了一天小算盘，最后决定假如鼬按时回家他就对之前的事好好道歉。然后耍一些小伎俩，让自己成为鼬唯一的omega！并且再给鼬过个生日。

假如鼬是处于平时理智的状态，他一定能发现自己的床头柜上放了一个蛋糕盒。

计划是美好的，但佐助没想到自己这暴脾气竟然把事情搞成了这样。  
前年的请求被拒绝，这段时间心上人的身上又时常带着其他omega的味道，现在自己更是一副要被亲生哥哥强制侵犯的模样。三件事让佐助心里泛酸，声音也变得颤抖起来。

“宇智波鼬！没有你我照样能生活，我不需要你的施舍！你当初说是怕抑制剂对身体不好才要帮我临时标记，你以为我不知道现在的抑制剂几乎没有副作用吗！喝两瓶酒抽两支烟都比抑制剂对身体的伤害大！我默许了你将近四年的行为，什么意思你是真不明白还是装傻？你不明白也可以。我告诉你，宇智波鼬，你不喜欢我就不要再这样对我！我已经无法继续忍受下去了！”

佐助说完一膝盖顶到鼬的小腹上，把人推开拿起床头柜上的蛋糕夺门而出。

蜷在客厅的沙发上，委屈和失望让佐助控制不住自己的情绪。他一直认为鼬是完美的，从没想过原来鼬竟是这种人。

更让他绝望的是刚才房间中浓郁的alpha信息素带起了他的情潮，他知道自己马上就要被诱导发情了。发情的omega面对alpha几乎没有尊严，所以他才不顾一切的冲出来。鼬的种种行为已经够让他伤心的了，仅剩的尊严不可以再被践踏。

 

佐助暗恋鼬是秘密，卡卡西自然缄口不言，除去学业问题他绝不多嘴。鼬只从卡卡西那里听到过佐助除去正课和体育课，其他副科从不听讲。

现在的抑制剂五花八门，好的次的，甚至还有功能性的，什么样的都有。鼬以为佐助对这方面并不了解，才会哄骗他用最传统的临时标记度过发情期。每每进入时佐助也从来没反抗过，他就顺理成章的以为是佐助对生理常识也并不清楚。

自那件事过后，鼬就把佐助圈禁在自己的领地中不许出去。甚至刚才差点没控制住，真的动了强行永久标记的念头。他本以为他们两个这辈子就都是胁迫与被胁迫的关系了，谁知现在佐助却告诉他这四年来的默许都是因为真心喜欢他？

佐助的一席话把鼬一直以来的认知碾得粉碎。易感期让卧室里的alpha丢掉了往日的冷静，心中充斥着忐忑不安。

 

鼬寻着香甜的奶油味走出卧室打开客厅里的灯。他看到佐助把自己蜷缩成一团，沙发前的茶几上还摆了一个没开封的蛋糕盒。

那是佐助为他准备的生日蛋糕。

鼬突然觉得自己更混账了，他坐到沙发上把佐助搂进怀里。  
“我没有不喜欢你。”

佐助闻言抬头，用通红的泪眼凝视着鼬。  
“那你为什么一边标记我，还一边带着其他omega的味道？”

其他Omega的味道？  
又是这个问题，鼬不得不细细捋起自己这段时间的经历，突然恍然大悟。  
“最近一直在跟投资公司谈判，对方的代表里刚好有一个omega。你知道的，这种事之后经常会有那种‘酒局’。”

确实是，鼬这么一说佐助也想起来他哥前段时间确实总带着酒气回家。不同于鼬身上的香醇，是佐助讨厌的啤酒。

可是就算身上的味道解释清了，他昨天看到的画面也是事实！  
“那那间公寓呢？我昨天看见了，你进了一个公寓，还和一个女人在一起。”

“你连这个都知道？”  
鼬有些惊讶，所以佐助昨天跑来公司找他了？

“怎么？没话讲了？”  
佐助见鼬的反应刚平静一些的心又开始蹿火，推着鼬的胸口想要起身。

鼬急忙抱紧解释起来：  
“那套房是为了易感期准备的。昨天你看到的应该是那套房对门的邻居，她是个新婚beta，在小区里碰到了所以就聊了两句。”

佐助听完有些尴尬。前两周自己跑到别的alpha家里胡闹，现在又完全误会了鼬，心中不禁愧疚，但嘴上依旧不愿服软。  
“什么易感期？我怎么没听说过？你从小到大可没少骗我。”

鼬感觉被噎了一下。  
他抱起佐助让对方跨坐在自己身上，手指带着郁气戳了戳佐助的额头。  
“所以你果然没好好听过副科课吧？尤其是生理课。”

佐助抓住作恶的手指，耳朵因为被拆穿自己在学校里的行为有些泛红。  
“你别打岔，什么易感期？”

放松下来的神经让佐助察觉到体内的燥热感越来越甚，他必须要在彻底发情前问清所有事！

“哎…就是alpha才会有的特殊时期，像omega的发情期一样，不过没有发情期那么严重。易感期的alpha敏感黏人暴躁易怒，缺乏理智和判断力。并且很难控制信息素，这会让公共场所的omega为难，所以国家才会严格规定所有公司单位都必须设有易感期的公假。”  
“那你为什么不回家过？”  
“我愚蠢的弟弟啊，就是因为你啊。”

佐助心里突然生出一个旖旎的猜测，但又不敢多想。

“易感期的alpha极其需要omega，而且克制力薄弱。佐助，我从来不允许你成为别人的omega，我也从没想过自己会有其他的omega。一直以来我心中认定的伴侣只有你一个人，可是我怕我在易感期会…你还没成年。”

当然还有一个更重要的原因，一旦他永久标记了佐助，那他也就成为了佐助最大的威胁。虽然带土总说以他们现在的势力佐助根本没有危险，但不怕一万就怕万一，在没能彻底铲除政界和军方背后的那些异徒前他真的不敢冒险。

佐助听得如梦似幻。所以鼬一直喜欢他？

“那易感期的alpha没有omega会难受么？”  
“不舒服肯定是有的，不过有抑制剂。”  
“这不公平！”

佐助委身狠狠地咬了一口鼬的颈后，还丝毫不控制散发出的信息素。

微微的痛感让鼬倒吸了一口冷气。虽然omega的啃咬没有实质性意义，但对于任何一个alpha来说这都无疑是一种调情，甚至是勾引。

空气中的奶油味愈加浓郁香甜，鼬双眼发红，额头颈间全都爆出青筋。

“佐助！别闹！”  
鼬箍住佐助的腰想把人推离一些，摸上后才想起来佐助除了自己那件衬衫什么都没穿。他又烫手般的把手挪开，现在连手该放哪儿都不知道。

“你刚才不让我离开，现在又想推走我？我告诉你，没门！而且你不让我用抑制剂自己却在用，这一点也不公平！哥哥，既然你也喜欢我，那就永久标记我吧，好不好？标记我吧！”

佐助站起身，看到鼬的西服裤已经被自己因发情引起的潮涌打湿，脸涨得通红，于是伸手开始解鼬的腰带，想要销毁罪证。

鼬把头仰到沙发上喘着粗气，突然感到已经挺立的阴茎被涂上了凉凉的粘稠物，低头看去刚好瞥见茶几上本未开封的蛋糕盒已经被拆开。里面摆着一整块圆形生日蛋糕，最中心的部分被挖去了一块奶油。

然后鼬就感到下身被某个温热柔软的肉腔包裹，龟头上的粘稠物被一一舔舐干净。

[佐助在帮我口交，还舔干净了我性器上的奶油。]  
这个认知让鼬脑中炸成一片烟花，眼中泛起红血丝。

往常鼬一定会立刻阻止佐助越线的行为，可惜今天正值易感期，他怎么也提不起阻止佐助的心，只能任凭弟弟在自己身上胡作非为…


	3. 6月9日篇

鼬一把拽起埋首在他胯间的佐助，把人重新捞到身上摸索起可口的后穴。鼬把佐助对准自己的挺立狠狠摁了下去，将近四年的性事让他很清楚眼前的omega不会因此受伤。

“啊——！哥哥…别…我受不了…”  
突如其来的强烈刺激令佐助的声音都颤抖起来。口中的巨物被突然拔出，嘴角淌着还来不及咽下的口水。

“受不了？”  
鼬嘬了一口佐助的喉结，留下一枚红印子。

“你敢穿成这样就应该知道有可能发生什么。小机灵一堆，该想的后果却不想，我平常教你的那些你都丢了吗？”  
手顺着衬衫下摆探进，大力揉捏起紧致的臀瓣，指尖有意无意的滑过两人的结合处。

“嗯…今天是你的生日…”  
“你早就做好了勾引我的打算。”  
是一句肯定句。

[佐助一直爱的只有我。]  
啪！  
令人心动的想法和易感期的暴戾情绪驱使着鼬在佐助的屁股上狠狠打了一掌，可肉体的疼痛反而让佐助的性器变得更加硬挺。

“是…是给你…道歉…”  
体内粗长的阴茎摩擦顶撞着肉壁上的敏感带，佐助连五个字都说不完整。

“是该道歉，之前的事还没好好说你呢。”  
鼬带着微怒在佐助的乳尖上狠狠地掐了一下。

“啊——！”  
佐助受不住刺激射出白浊，体内的热潮随着鼬的节奏拍打着脆弱的神经，一波高过一波。淫水滴滴哒哒的从穴口流出粘在两人交合的地方，变得一片泥泞。

“以后只能让我帮你度过发情期，不许用抑制剂，听到没有！”

鼬的话让佐助清醒了一些。他突然想起原本的计划，于是强撑着已经软的一塌糊涂的身体探寻起角度，把自己的内腔口对准侵犯他的凶器。佐助下了狠心，腰猛的一沉，身体内最脆弱的软肉被顶到的酸痛感让他忽然觉得是在自作孽，可是箭在弦上不得不发。即使心里有些害怕但嘴上依旧说着激将鼬的话：  
“那就…永久标记我…嗯…我就谁也找不了了…抑制剂也会…失效一大半…”

两半软肉贴在龟头上，鼬知道那是什么。如同受到蛇的诱惑，他根本找不回往常引以为傲的理智，开始主动顶弄起让他憧憬已久的门扉。

“这不就是…你想要的吗…把我据为己有…”  
佐助的鼻息都在颤抖。他努力克制着因生殖腔被侵犯带来的恐惧感，收缩着肉壁想要为眼前的人打开自己最神秘的花园。

肉扉被顶的愈来愈软，腿不自觉的想要加紧。鼬看清佐助的小动作一把打开对方的双腿，姿势的细微变换让肠肉以另一个角度被体内的巨物猛地研磨了一下。佐助再也说不出任何话，只能哭哭啼啼地任鼬采撷。

“你说的没错。户口本上的名字都在一起，你生来就是我的。”  
随着最后的一个重顶，鼬劈开恼人的屏障，终于占领了那个让他心驰神往的秘密花园。

“啊啊——！哥哥…不要…疼…退出来…好疼…”  
身体好像被利刃劈开，内腔口被撑得仿佛要撕裂一般。体内传来的剧痛让佐助再也克制不住心中的恐惧，哭喊着求饶起鼬。可惜omega主动勾引alpha向来只能“自取灭亡”。

“晚了。这么诱人的奶油蛋糕我不笑纳岂不是辜负了你的一片心意？”  
鼬扒开松垮的衬衫领口，嘴唇贴上爱人的肩膀追逐着味道的源头，下身是不遗余力地冲撞。

“佐助…我生来也只是你的。”

生殖腔被alpha侵犯让未被标记的omega感到疼痛难忍，可鼬的寥寥几字却让佐助觉得无论是疼痛还是交欢，都令他兴奋地颤栗不已。不过他还是渴望着标记，那样他以后再也不用这么疼了，无论是生理还是心理。  
“标记我…”

鼬没有说话，只是喘着粗气在佐助狭小的生殖腔内横冲直撞，每一块嫩肉都被覆上了浓烈的白兰地味。

汗水浸透白色衬衫，佐助胸前突起若隐若现的红色。鼬的双手隔着衣服拧捏起乳头，不再固定佐助的腰身。  
佐助被迫颠簸着，往后仰一点，胸前就疼一点；往前探一点，胸前就痒一点。他只好堪堪扒住鼬的肩膀，全神贯注地对付起胸前作怪的双手，内腔被顶撞的疼痛也不那么难耐了。

鼬咬上佐助的后颈，终于在腔内成结，巨大的阴结和滚烫的精液激得怀里的人冷汗直流。鼬吻去佐助额头上的细密汗水和眼角的眼泪，不停用话语安抚着这个被他推开多年的弟弟。

“佐助，我是你的。”  
“你不用担心我会被别人抢走，除了你身边我哪儿也去不了。”  
“我们是日久生情，所以也会情生久日。”  
“我一直幻想着永久标记你，让你彻底染上我的味道。”  
“然后狠狠地干你，日你，操你。”  
“我还想把你现在的样子拍下来印成画报贴满我的房间。”  
“甚至想在你的身体上留下印记，让你的同学老师全部看到。”  
“从现在起你就搬进我的卧室，连你自己的那间也不许睡。”  
“我真想把你囚禁起来，除了我谁也别想见到你，这样你也就彻底安全了。”  
“不过我不想让你有孩子，会分走你对我的爱。”  
……

自打出生以来佐助的目光就一直追逐着鼬。在他眼中，兄长大多是沉稳优雅的，偶尔情动也是温柔体贴。现在面前这个毫不掩饰内心欲望的鼬，佐助却是第一次见。  
他瞪着泪眼呆愣地望着暗恋了多年的人，心里是被侵占的满足感，连体内的剧痛都因此被忽略，甚至不知道生殖腔里的结何时消下。

鼬退出半软的性器，客厅里想出啵的一声，佐助这才回过神。

“不会怀孕的，我从分化起就在吃短效避孕药，你们药物部门研发的那个，没有副作用。”  
佐助红着脸傻乎乎的说了一句，完全没意识到这样的话会引来alpha怎样的狂热。

鼬瞬间像磕了春药一样变得异常兴奋粘人，甚至把弟弟的年龄完全抛在脑后，向刚刚彻底被吃抹干净的omega主动邀欢：  
“佐助，抱紧我。”

佐助听话的搂住鼬，两腿盘在鼬的后腰上。鼬一手托着佐助的屁股，一手拿起茶几上的蛋糕盒站起身。

“去哪儿？”

鼬没有回答，抱着佐助走到不远处的餐桌。

佐助本就白皙，还穿着白衬衫，躺在黑底红白团扇印花的餐布上更加白的晃眼。  
鼬打开蛋糕盒用食指抠出一小块奶油塞进佐助的嘴里。佐助皱起眉头，他不喜欢这种甜腻的味道。

“舔干净。”  
食指和中指肆意玩弄着佐助的舌头。口水顺着无法闭合的嘴流到耳根，佐助不禁含着鼬的手指吞咽了一口，把指尖上的奶油也一并咽下。

“唔…哥哥…”

“真乖。”  
鼬抽出手指，俯下身含住佐助的耳垂，顺着水渍一路舔舐到嘴角。

佐助仰躺在餐桌上望着天花板，只觉得大脑发懵头皮发麻，他从没见过这么色情主动的鼬。想到这里，体内又泛起一阵热潮，佐助的呼吸变得急促起来。

鼬吻住佐助，舌头侵入温热的口腔，浓郁的奶油味让他无法自拔。

“唔…”  
舌尖轻轻滑过上颚，瘙痒激的佐助浑身的汗毛都立了起来。往日鼬除非情动至极，很少愿意和他接吻，即使接吻也不会像现在这样逗弄他。他没想到原来一个吻就可以轻易挑起他的情欲。

被标记后的omega对自己alpha更加无法抗拒，刚刚高潮过的身子又开始燥热难耐，后穴也流出液体。佐助双手抓着鼬的肩膀，想要推走令他难耐的快感，又实在舍不下仅见的深情。

鼬像是察觉到佐助的苦恼，终于离开那方充满浓香的小天地。鼬回味般的咂摸咂摸嘴，在佐助水红的嘴唇上又亲了一口。  
“佐助真香。”

“你别瞎说！”  
佐助撇过脸，耳根和脖子涨的通红。一个男孩子被夸香并不是什么值得骄傲的事，可偏偏他的信息素就是这种甜腻的味道。

鼬直起身握着佐助的双腿隔着衣料模仿性交的动作朝后穴狠撞了一下。

“嗯…哥哥…你怎么…你怎么…”  
怎么这么流氓！

佐助微微低头看向鼬。鼬上身的黑色休闲西装依旧整齐妥帖，只有西裤上有他刚才留下的水渍。敞开的裤腰遮住鼓囊的性器，若隐若现。  
看到自己白花花的双腿被架到黑色的西装上，佐助又把头仰回桌面，盯着天花板乱瞟。画面太过刺激，只是看一眼他就要受不住了，下身又硬了起来。

“佐助，看着我。”鼬腾出一只手，捏住佐助的下巴强迫他与自己对视，“你以后只能看着我，明白么？”

就算已经成为了鼬的alpha，佐助还是对之前的事耿耿于怀。把下巴上的手拉下来，他抬起身轻吻了一下鼬的眼皮。  
“宇智波鼬，你看着我，我眼里一直都只有你一个人，是你从来不看我。”

“原谅我吧，佐助。”  
鼬开始一颗一颗的解开染上奶油味的衬衫扣子。

佐助把手指插进鼬的长发中顺势扯掉发绳。做爱就要有做爱的样子，凭什么放浪形骸的只有自己，鼬还依旧是一副人前好哥哥的模样。

胸前两点突然冰凉，然后佐助就感到有温热的软肉扫过乳头。  
“嗯…痒…”

“还是佐助身上的奶油最甜。”

佐助的脸涨得通红，敞口结舌，愣是说不出半个字。鼬又把另一边的奶油也舔掉，瘙痒感封得佐助更说不出话，只能像条搁浅的鱼儿一样竭力喘息。

“佐助会产奶吗？有些被永久标记的omega在非孕期也会有。”

佐助惊悚的瞪大眼睛。鼬在他心里一直是知书达理、温文尔雅的形象，什么时候说过这种下流话？  
他扯着细长的头发把鼬的脑袋从自己身上拽开。  
“你在胡说什么！”

鼬也不恼，甚至轻笑着握住脑后紧攥他发丝的手，带着那只手的食指也挖了一小块奶油，然后放到自己的嘴里吸了一口。

佐助偏过头不敢看这样的兄长。他跟鼬在一起生活了将近十八年，直到今天他才发现前十八年好像都白活了，他根本从没看透过他这个淫魔哥哥的真面目！

胸前又传来瘙痒感，佐助心中憋了口气，不耐烦的推了推鼬的肩膀。  
“你别弄我，痒死了…啊——！”

“不多试试怎么知道？”

乳首被狠狠的咬了一下，牙齿还在乳根啃食咬磨。微微的刺痛感带起一片电流，佐助挺立的阴茎泌出丝丝粘液。

鼬直起身，食指挑起佐助铃口处的透明液体，随即强行塞进佐助的嘴里。  
“之前在床上没发现，原来你更喜欢这样的我？”

“唔——！”  
佐助含着鼬的手指，嘴里全是自己的味道。

“是不是很甜？”

佐助疯狂的摇头。

“哦对，你不喜欢吃甜食。没关系，我喜欢就行了。”

原本很抗拒的佐助突然停了下来，傻乎乎的望着鼬。刚才鼬说了那么多，却没有一句是说喜欢他的，现在这样直接的告白让佐助有些羞赧。

鼬又挖了一些奶油把手指探进后穴，在湿滑的甬道里搔刮了一圈。

“嗯…你要做就做，要吃就吃，别这么弄我…”  
体内的奶油微凉，佐助却觉得越来越热，身前硬的发疼，可偏偏鼬不仅不进来还总在烦他。

鼬把混着淫液和奶油的手指抽出，伸进自己嘴里整根含住。嘴唇从指根慢慢滑向指尖，所过之处不见奶油，干净异常。

佐助看到鼬的喉结吞咽了一下。腰窝蓦得发酸，尾骨也一阵麻痒，他竟然光是看着鼬就射了出来。精液射在自己的小腹和西装下摆上，白色的污渍在黑色的布料上异常显眼，佐助闭上眼睛不愿再看。

“啊啊——！”  
刚刚高潮的余韵还没缓过来，佐助就感到体内突然伸进一根粗长的性器，直接干进了他的生殖腔。不同于标记前的剧痛，酥麻的爽利感瞬间遍布全身。他终于知道为什么再冷漠疏人的omega都离不开自己的alpha了，被永远留在体内的alpha信息素简直能让人变成一个彻头彻尾的瘾君子。

狭小的肉腔包裹着鼬的龟头，一收一缩按摩的他舒服至极，恨不得永远留在里面。

既然生米已经熟饭也就没必要再按捺内心深处的种种欲望和肮脏心思，鼬自然是想怎么来就怎么来。可自己还是成为了佐助最大的威胁也变成了事实，他很担心那群老东西会利用他在佐助身上做文章。  
“佐助，你以后必须听我的话，必须，听到了么？”

佐助撑着手臂坐了起来，双手捧住鼬的脸。  
“你到底在担心什么？”

心意相通后佐助才察觉到什么未成年，什么亲兄弟，什么易感期统统都是幌子，鼬一直不愿意标记他也许另有原因，毕竟从小到大他这个哥哥可没少欺瞒他。

佐助收缩起后穴想把鼬挤出去。鼬永远是这样！一个人背负一切，他这个做弟弟的只能被迫接受。

即使是平常，这件事也是鼬的心腹大患，更何况现在正值易感期，佐助驱逐的行为让他更是害怕，心中升出一丝戾气。鼬发了狠，重新顶开腔口在狭小的肉室里横冲直撞。

“你…发什么疯…啊——!”  
佐助遭不住鼬的狠厉，哩哩啦啦射出稀薄的精液，囊袋开始隐隐做痛。

“你慢点…我不要了…”  
“你说什么？你敢不要我？！”

鼬把性器抽出一些，卡在内腔口厮磨，既不进去也不退出，撑得佐助酸胀难忍。

佐助被鼬的反常搞得害怕，他觉得他哥今天真是疯了！

手抓着餐桌沿想往后退，他真的射不出来了，再这样下去怕是命都要交代在鼬手上！

佐助的小心思根本逃不过鼬的眼睛，宽厚的大手紧紧握住腿根把人猛地拽回。一退一进反倒让性器插到尽头，灭顶的情潮浇透佐助，热流顺着甬道冲刷着体内为非作歹的凶器。

“你敢离开我我就把你锁起来，让你连家门都出不了！早知道最后还是把你标记了就应该在你分化时就要了你，我也不至于每次易感期都躲在外面一个人过。”

易感期…  
佐助这才想起来鼬还在易感期，难怪像变了个人。他环住鼬的肩颈，细细密密的吻落在鼬的额角，眉眼，鼻尖，下巴…

佐助包容的态度让鼬产生了一种不是他在吃蛋糕，反而是小蛋糕在吃他诡异的错觉。

“那我里面舒服么？比打抑制剂舒服么？”  
佐助努力讨好起鼬，就像往常发情期时鼬讨好他一样。手伸到鼬的脑后，把人带到自己胸前。鼬果然抿了一口已经红肿不堪的乳首，有些刺痛但更多的是舒爽。

他和鼬从来都是在痛苦中长大的。  
父母早逝，背后一直有什么人在盯着他们，时时刻刻想要把他们分开撕碎。周围的同学玩伴多是权贵子弟，佐助都到了成年的年纪怎么可能感觉不出来上面的诡谲云波，只是感觉得不明晰而已。所以他再怎么因为鼬的态度委屈也不敢肆意任性。

微微的痛感刚刚好，反而让佐助觉得鼬更真实。说实话，他喜欢却也一直反感完美的兄长，镜花水月如同假的一般，根本捞不到手。

“舒服。”  
“那你以后也只能靠我度过易感期，抑制剂也不许用。”  
“都听你的。”

原本粗暴的性事突然变得极尽温柔，鼬像黏人的猫一样抱着佐助款款而动。佐助渐渐摸出来易感期的alpha只能顺从不能忤逆，不然自己的话听到鼬的耳朵里指不定又被曲解成什么意思，最后受罪的还是他自己。

“射给我。”  
佐助猛地夹紧后穴，他实在承受不来这场性事了，只想让鼬赶快结束。

这三个字杀伤力太大，本想抱着佐助再温存一会儿的鼬再也把持不住，咬住胸前诱人的樱红在那人体内释放。灼人的精液顷刻涌入小小的生殖腔，烫得佐助再也提不起一丝力气，只能闭着双眼垂下头喘气。

“佐助…”  
鼬抬起头，有些颤抖地叫了一声。

“嗯？”  
佐助浑身疲累，顺势趴进鼬的怀里懒得动也懒得说话。

“你竟然真的…佐助？”  
身上突然没了动静，鼬把着佐助的肩膀把人推开。竟然睡着了？鼬心想也好，用这件事把佐助逗急了最后挨饿的还是他自己。

指尖刮走另一边乳首上的点点白液，鼬把手指放进嘴里，是浓郁的奶香。

 

晌午，佐助是在鼬的怀里醒过来的，浑身清爽应该是鼬在他睡着时做的清理。既然已经打定主意好好照顾易感期的alpha，那就不能偷懒，更何况今天还是鼬的生日！

佐助一咕噜从床上爬起来，差点扭着腰，浑身酸痛像被车子碾了一样。

“怎么了？我帮你在学校请假了。”  
鼬见佐助突然激动以为是在担心学校的课。

“哥哥！好好休息，今天我来照顾你！”  
也不等鼬回话，佐助抓起浴袍披到身上就走了。

待佐助走后鼬四仰八叉的平躺在床上，望着天花板露出一个佐助毕生都不可能见到的傻笑。

得弟如此夫复何求！

鼬在心里美了一会儿也下床洗漱，佐助不在身边躺着没意思。

厨房里，电饭煲已经喷出水汽，佐助站在橱柜前切着鲷鱼片。

“吃什么？”  
鼬从背后环住肖想多年终于得手的omega，下巴磕在对方的肩膀上。

“红豆饭，香煎鲷鱼。已经中午了来不及做复杂的，今天你过生日，晚上给你做年糕。”  
切完最后一片，佐助收起刀，把鱼片放进盘子里备用，等着饭快蒸熟再起锅。

鼬不动声色的把手探进佐助的浴袍，佐助一把摁住腰间的手。

“你有完没完？”  
“你不是说要照顾我？”

佐助被鼬堵得哑口无言，觉得自己简直是搬石头砸自己的脚。鼬之前演戏演的太好，他实在是低估了这人的流氓程度。

脑中突然闪过什么，佐助在臂弯里转了个身，扯开alpha的腰带。他眯了眯眼，鼬果然里面什么都没穿，十足的色胚！

手抚上alpha半硬的性器撸动起来。  
“想要我么？在厨房？”

佐助一反常态的主动让鼬在脑中拉起警报，然而没什么用，易感期的alpha实在对自己的omega没有丝毫抵抗力。他把人抱到案台上，手撑在边沿，用双臂圈出一小块领地。  
“什么条件？”

“你之前到底在担心什么？为什么不愿意标记我？我说的不是两年前的那次，自我分化起你就是这副鬼样子。”

鼬挑了挑眉，没想到佐助这么敏锐。既然如此坦白了也好，省得他一天到晚提心吊胆的，也许告知实情佐助会乖点。  
“你应该知道吧，军方的志村团藏和内阁的水户门炎那群人。”

“知道，爸爸妈妈的死和他们有关。”  
佐助皱起眉，他没想到鼬对他的态度会和那些人有关。

“我现在可以告诉你，父母亲的死就是他们一手造成的。我跟带土暗中调查过，父母亲当年发现团藏在秘密进行非法试验，而且他们获取了充足的证据，还有一份涉案人员的名单，所以才被灭口。”

“什么！那份名单在哪儿！”

“在内阁，是一块信息素识别板，是波风首相当年从父亲手中亲自拿回来的，但到现在都没能找到对应的信息素”

“爸爸妈妈的也不行？”

鼬摇了摇头。  
“首相当时还带回来一句话，父亲说钥匙是氢化植物油。我们试了，但依旧无法识别。不知道为什么志村团藏好像认定那块板子的与我们两个有关，所以我不想让你被任何一个alpha标记，包括我自己，我怕我会成为你的软肋甚至是累赘。当然，你还没成年也是其中一个很重要的原因。”

“哥哥…对不起…”

“嗯？”  
佐助突然而来的道歉让鼬有些疑惑。

佐助撩开鼬散乱在额前的长发，轻吻了一下。双腿盘上alpha的后腰，主动握着挺立进入了自己的身体。  
“我以后都听你的。”

厨房中传来交欢的喘息和呻吟声。

不知何时，电饭煲的指示灯从红色变成黄色进入了保温模式，不过宇智波鼬和宇智波佐助还能不能吃上一口热饭就不知道了。


End file.
